The objective of this project is to provide therapeutic means for prevention of adhesion neuritis following nerve release surgery, such as for carpal tunnel syndrome. The studies will test our hypothesis that clinically significant reduction of adhesions accompanying healing of injured nerves can be effected using novel, bioabsorbable hydrogels as barrier coatings over the nerves. Moreover, we propose that there is an optimal period during which the barriers must function to intervene in the adhesion formation process. This will be determined using well-characterized hydrogels with different degradation rates. A new animal model will be used to screen materials and application processes. A rat sciatic nerve is injured and allowed to heal with and without the barrier coating. The force to distract the nerve from its sheath is determined as a measure of tenacity of adhesions. This model will be supported by other clinically relevant measures such as histopathology and nerve conduction velocity. The output of Phase I of this project will be a hydrogel composition and application process suitable for study in Phase II involving product development studies. A successful project will produce a product which improves the outcome of peripheral nerve surgery by reducing reoperation for adhesion neuritis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial applications: If successful, this preclinical research will lead directly to clinical trials in Phase III, which if successful would be followed by the introduction of a kit usable by surgeons to prevent adhesion neuritis, especially in carpal tunnel syndrome. The potential market is at least tens of thousands of such kits.